


I Need A Hero

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Everyone Loves Behrad, M/M, Spoilers S5ep8: Zari Not Zari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Zari doesn't think John can help her but someone else might.
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	I Need A Hero

Zari looked John up and down — she wasn’t impressed at all. His clothes smelled like ash and bourbon, there was a stain of blood or maybe that was ketchup on the lapel of his trench coat. The man was a mess along with the house they were standing in. The ratty drapes didn’t match the decor at all and it looked like a dog had gnawed on the warlock’s couch. This was the man that was supposed to help bring her brother back? Somehow Zari doubted it but she wanted Behrad back and John was the only warlock around.

“So what are you anyway?”

“I'm a master of the dark arts and demon exorcist. I’m good with what I do luv. I will bring Behrad back.”

“That mustard on your lips tells me otherwise. No, offense but I don’t trust someone who hasn’t changed their outfit in a year. Plus this mansion of yours is really tacky. You have no taste which is a big warning sign to me. Are you sure there is no one else?”

“Trust me luv there is…”

“John, I’m home,” Gary calls as he closes the front door. “I just got back from hell and I need a nap.”

Not noticing that Zari is there, he suffles over and gives John a soft kiss on the lips before going up the stairs.

“Who was that?” She asked. 

“My boyfriend, Gary. No, luv as I was saying…”

“What does he mean that he just got back from hell?”

“No reason.”

“John Harold Constantine!”

“How did you know my middle name?”

“Behrad, told me. Now tell me or else!”

“Or else what, there is nothing you can do to me that I haven’t already done to myself. You see, I’m cursed.”

“Would you please shut up for once in your life. Look I want my brother back and it seems as if you were lying to me. I might not have magic but I have the power to make or break you.”

“Fine, Gary is my apprentice.”

“So you’re not the only one who can help me.”

“Gary is just learning.”

“I think I'm going to take my chances with him. Although he doesn’t have taste in men, he dresses better than you.”

Stomping off, Zari went upstairs hoping to find this Gary fellow. Seeing a door half opened, she walks in to find Gary about to get undressed. 

“I need your help!”

Picking his pants back up, Gary asked: “With what?”

“Thanks to your boyfriend downstairs, Behrad is dead and I want you to help me bring him back.”

“Behrad… Behrad is gone?”

“Atropos, one of Charlie’s sisters cut his life thread.”

“Not Behrad!” Gary said, trying not to cry. “I know I’m just an apprentice but I promise to help in any way that I can.

“Good because Barry...”

“Gary,” he corrected.

“Gary, you're my only hope.”

Nodding, Gary shook his hand. For Behrad he would just about do anything. Behrad had been his best friend, the guy he would lean on whenever things with John went south. He had to get his best friend back, no matter the cost.


End file.
